creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Punk
Der Zug fährt ab Für ein paar Sekunden erfüllte tosender Lärm die Luft, als der Zug in den Bahnsteig einfuhr. David Muler verzog missmutig das Gesicht; er hasste es, mit öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln fahren zu müssen. Doch leider hatte ein Pflichtbesucht bei seinen Eltern angestanden, und als ob das noch nicht schlimm genug gewesen wäre, musste sein Wagen auch noch einen Tag zuvor eine Panne haben. Also waren er und seine Frau eben auf die altherkömmliche Weise gefahren und jetzt endlich auf dem Weg zurück. Hoffentlich macht der Alte bald den Kopf zu, ''dachte David, nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag. Er hatte kein besonders gutes Verhältnis zu seinem Vater. Seine Mutter hingegen war ihm recht egal. Sie hatte ihn nie verteidigt, wenn der Alte wieder einmal einen seiner Tobsuchtsanfälle hatte. Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, um die Erinnerungen zu vertreiben. Lange würde er eh nicht mehr leben, das hoffte er zumindest. Der sture Bock war zäh, trotz des Tumors, der in seinem Schädel heranwuchs. Wenn es erst einmal vorbei war, würde David – einziger Nachkomme der Familie Muler – das Vermögen seines Vaters erben. Nicht, dass er es nötig gehabt hätte, er hatte sich seine Position im Leben hart erarbeitet und mehr als genug Geld. Ablehnen wollte er es deswegen aber natürlich auch nicht. Zumindest zu etwas würde sein Vater dann noch nütze gewesen sein. Ein wenig tröstlicher Gedanke. „Schatz?“, hörte David eine zaghafte Stimme neben sich flüstern. „Der Zug… Wir sollten…“ „Was stehst du dann noch hier rum?“, blaffte er seine Frau an. „Setz dich gefälligst in Bewegung und steig ein!“ Manchmal fragte er sich wirklich, was er nur an dieser dummen Ziege gefunden hatte, als er sich dazu entschlossen hatte, sie zu heiraten. An ihrem Intellekt konnte es jedenfalls nicht gelegen haben… Sie stiegen ein, in einen stickig warmen, überfüllten und ungemütlichen Zug. David hasste es jetzt schon. Er hasste den Umstand, dass er mit dem Zug fahren musste. Er hasste den Zug selbst. Er hasste die Menschen, die ihn nutzten. Gab es eigentlich irgendetwas, dass er nicht hasste? Er wusste es nicht, war auch egal. Hauptsache weg von hier, Hauptsache, so weit weg wie nur irgend möglich. Sie drängten sich vorbei an den Menschen und ergatterten tatsächlich noch einen Sitzplatz. Einen Zweiersitz, der direkt vor einem Viererplatz lag. Erst als sie sich gesetzt hatten und der Zug abfuhr, bemerkte David, warum sich keiner dieser Aasgeier auf den Platz gestürzt hatte, den er nun besetzte. Ihnen gegenüber, nicht auf der Sitzreihe direkt vor sich, sondern auf der ihr gegenüberliegenden, hing ein versiffter, dreckiger Penner auf seinem Platz und schien seinen Rausch auszuschlafen. Er trug einen schmutzigbraunen Mantel, der nur grob erahnen ließ, dass er einst weiß gewesen war. Darunter kam wunderlicherweise ein schwarzes Hemd zum Vorschein, welches aber schon deutlich bessere Tage gesehen hatte. Die schwarze Jeans war ausgeblichen und abgewetzt, die schwarzen Stiefel löchrig, einem fehlte fast die komplette Sohle. Die langen, verfilzten, ungewaschenen Haare waren der Gipfel der Seltsamkeit: Sie waren zu gleichen Teilen schwarz und weiß gefärbt worden. ''Was für ein Punk… ''dachte David grimmig und überlegte schon, sich umzusetzen, besann sich dann aber eines Besseren. Wo hätte er sich denn sonst hinsetzen sollen? Alle anderen Plätze waren ja schon besetzt, und zwar von Menschen, die schneller als er einsteigen und sich einen halbwegs besseren Sitz hatten aussuchen können. Er hasste sie dafür. '''Schwarz und Weiß ' ' ' Die Fahrt schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern und kein Ende zu nehmen. Menschen stiegen ein, Menschen stiegen aus, und dieser verdammte Penner schlief einfach weiter. David konnte nicht anders, als ihn unverwandt anzustarren. Dieser Kerl stand für alles, was in dieser Gesellschaft schieflief. Er war ein Parasit, ein Schandfleck, der bereinigt werden musste. Wenn er könnte, würde er sich hier und jetzt selbst darum kümmern, doch die Gesetzeslage widersprach solchen Handlungen, und er hatte nicht vor, den Rest seines Lebens hinter Gittern zu verbringen. Nicht, dass irgendjemand diesen Punk vermissen würde. Als eine Gruppe Jugendlicher grölend einstieg, dachte David noch, dass es nicht schlimmer kommen konnte. Doch zu allem Überfluss mussten sich die eindeutig angetrunkenen, kleinen Pisser auch noch hier in seine Nähe setzen. Sie waren zu dritt und gesellten sich zu dem Punk, der gemütlich weiterschlief, nichts zu merken schien. „Hey, seht euch den mal an!“, rief eine blonde Tusse aus, die dem Penner gegenübersaß und auf ihn zeigte. David bekam Kopfschmerzen. Er hasste es. Aber vielleicht würden die Jugendlichen ihm den Gefallen tun und den Punk ein bisschen aufmischen, dann hätte ihre Anwesenheit wenigstens etwas Gutes. „Hey Kumpel“, sagte ein junger, muskulöser Mann, der direkt neben dem Punk saß. Er lehnte sich leicht zur Seite und stieß ihn mit der Schulter an. „Harten Tag hinter dir?“ Er begann schallend zu lachen, seine Freunde stimmten ein. Er hob eine Flasche irgendeines billigen Fusels an die Lippen und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. „Auch was?“, fragte er und reichte sie dem Punk. Dieser reagierte natürlich nicht, schlief einfach weiter. So viel zu dem Thema… ''dachte David. Das Pochen in seinem Schädel wurde immer schlimmer. „Ich hab dich was gefragt“, knurrte der Jugendliche nun, nachdem er die Flasche fast eine Minute lang vor den Punk gehalten hatte. „Ist ganz schön unhöflich von dir, mich einfach zu ignorieren.“ Er lallte heftig, was nicht über den Zorn in seiner Stimme hinwegtäuschen konnte. David grinste leise in sich hinein, vielleicht würde er ja doch noch die erhoffte Show bekommen. „Sollten wir nicht…?“ Eine leise, zögerliche Stimme. Er hasste es, wenn sie das tat. „Sei still“, erwiderte David, ohne seine Frau auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Er wollte nichts verpassen. „Zieh ihm einfach eins über!“, riet die Tusse gerade. „Vielleicht wacht er dann auf!“ „Ja, gute Idee.“ Der Muskelmann stand schwankend auf, geriet stark ins Wanken, als der Zug zum Halten kam, schaffte es aber irgendwie, aufrecht stehen zu bleiben, und wandte sich dem Punk zu. Die Hand mit der Flasche hebend, war er tatsächlich drauf und dran, sie dem Penner über den Schädel zu ziehen. Davids Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, seine Augen wurden groß, er konnte es kaum mehr erwarten. Und dann… nichts. Der Kerl nahm die Flasche wieder runter, der Zorn war aus seiner Miene verschwunden und leichter Irritation gewichen. „Wir… wir ziehen ab“, sagte er und verließ einfach den Zug. Seine beiden Freunde sahen ihm verwirrt hinterher, sahen dann sich an, zuckten ratlos mit den Schultern und folgten ihm. David konnte es nicht fassen. Was war da gerade geschehen? Ungläubig sah er der Gruppe Jugendlicher hinterher, Enttäuschung machte sich in ihm breit. Als seine Frau neben ihm erschrocken aufatmete, musste er den starken Drang niederkämpfen, sich zu ihr umzudrehen und ihr eine zu langen. Das würde warten müssen, bis sie zu Hause waren. Also wandte er sich ihr ohne erhobene Faust zu. „Was ist denn nun schon wieder?“ Doch sie musste gar nicht antworten, die Richtung ihres Blickes war Antwort genug, und als David ihm folgte, erschrak er selbst derart, dass sein Herz einen kurzen Aussetzer machte. Der Punk war erwacht und starrte ihn mit offenen Augen an. Das alleine war jedoch nicht das Schlimmste. Das Schlimmste waren seine Augen selbst. Das linke war komplett weiß, mit einer schwarzen Pupille, und das rechte schwarz, mit einer weißen Pupille. '''Widerwille ' ' ' Kontaktlinsen, beruhigte David sich schon nach wenigen Sekunden. Das war die einzig logische Erklärung, auch wenn er sich fragen musste, wie ein Punk sich sowas leisten konnte. Vermutlich hat er das Geld gestohlen. ''Aber hätte er es dann nicht eher für Alkohol oder Drogen ausgegeben? David verdrängte den Gedanken, was kümmerte es ihn, wofür ein Penner sein geklautes Geld ausgab? „Was gibt’s da so zu glotzen?“, fragte er zornig. Der Punk reagierte nicht, wendete den Blick nicht ab. Was er wohl sah? Einen reichen Kerl in teurem Anzug, mit haufenweise Geld in der Tasche, welches man ihm abknöpfen konnte? Sollte er es nur versuchen… Notwehr. Da stand die Sache doch gleich schon wieder anders. Doch natürlich war heute einfach nicht Davids Glückstag. Der Punk schloss die Augen wieder und ließ den Kopf hängen. Er war gar nicht richtig wach gewesen. „Sollten wir vielleicht…?“ Schon wieder diese nervtötende Stimme neben ihm. Ja, er würde ihr nachher wieder einmal ein paar Lektionen beibringen müssen. „Schatz“, unterbrach er seine Frau, wobei das Wort alles andere als liebevoll klang. Er drehte den Kopf in ihre Richtung, sah ihr tief in die Augen und erkannte, dass sie endlich begriff, dass sie etwas falsch gemacht hatte. Da sprach Angst aus ihrem Gesicht, er genoss es. David langte nach ihrer Hand, nahm sie sacht zwischen seine Finger. „Wir hatten heute einen anstrengenden Tag und ich sehne mich nach nichts mehr als ein wenig Ruhe, verstehst du das?“ Sein Griff wurde plötzlich fester, seine Frau jaulte kurz vor Schmerz auf, unterdrückte ihn jedoch rechtzeitig. Sie wusste, wenn sie jetzt laut wurde, würde sie später nur noch mehr leiden. Sie nickte. „Ich verstehe. Tut mir leid.“ „Sollte es auch“, knurrte David, verstärkte seinen Griff noch einmal, wobei seine kräftige Hand die schmale, zierliche seiner Frau fast komplett umschloss und darin einquetschte. Sie verzog leicht das Gesicht, kniff aber gleichzeitig die Lippen zusammen und brachte keinen Ton von sich. Zumindest war sie lernfähig, vielleicht würde die Bestrafung nicht ganz so hart ausfallen. Nicht, dass er ernsthaft darüber nachdachte, sie gänzlich aufzuheben. David drehte den Kopf wieder nach vorne und erneut erschrak er und erneut starrte er in diese seltsamen Augen, nur, dass sie dieses Mal näher waren. Der Punk war unbemerkt eine Sitzbank weiter gerückt und saß nun nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihnen entfernt. Er hatte sich auf beiden Sitzplätzen lang ausgestreckt, lehnte mit dem Rücken an der Fensterfront und ließ seinen rechten Arm locker von der Rückenlehne herabhängen, womit seine dreckigen Finger beinahe schon Davids Knie berührten. Dieses Mal war er definitiv wach. Kontaktlinsen hin oder her, David sah es in seinen Augen, das raubtierhafte Aufblitzen. „Kann ich irgendetwas für Sie tun?“, fragte David höflich, klang allerdings nur angepisst. Der Punk ignorierte ihn. Er musterte ihn noch einen Moment lang ruhig, ehe er sich seiner Frau zuwandte. „Alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen?“, fragte er überraschend klar. Davids Frau war klug genug, den Kopf zu senken und nicht zu antworten. „Natürlich ist alles in Ordnung bei ihr“, erwiderte der Geschäftsmann. „Und jetzt lassen Sie uns bitte in Ruhe.“ ''Bitte? ''Was sollte das? Er sollte den Kerl zur Hölle fahren lassen und ihn nicht darum bitten, sie in Frieden zu lassen! Diese verdammten Kopfschmerzen! Die Augen des Fremden huschten zu David herüber. „Mit Ihnen habe ich nicht geredet. Ihre Frau kann sicher sehr gut für sich alleine sprechen.“ „Sicher kann sie das“, bestätigte David, „aber das braucht Sie nicht zu interessieren. Und jetzt verzieh dich wieder auf deinen Platz, ok?“ „Nein.“ ''Nein. ''David zuckte zusammen. Eine lodernde Flamme entbrannte in seinem Inneren. Er hasste es, wenn man sich ihm widersetzte. Er hasste es, wenn man ihn mit einem einfachen „Nein“ abzuspeisen versuchte. Doch statt dem Kerl einfach eine aufs Maul zu hauen, erhob David sich plötzlich. „Komm, wir setzen uns woanders hin!“, hörte er sich selber sagen. Er glaubte nicht, was er da gerade im Begriff war zu tun. „Sie gehen nirgendwohin“, erklärte der Punk, doch David ignorierte ihn. „Jetzt komm schon!“, brüllte er seine Frau lauter als beabsichtigt an, doch diese schien ihn gar nicht zu hören. Sie starrte unverwandt den Fremden an, mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen. ''Was denn nun schon wieder?, dachte David noch genervt, als er wieder in die Richtung sah, in die sie starrte. Dann dachte er auf einmal gar nichts mehr, sondern starrte nur in den schwarzen, leeren Lauf einer Pistole, die direkt auf ihn gerichtet war. Nächster Halt: Nirgendwo ' ' ''' ''Kann dieser Tag eigentlich noch schlimmer werden? ''waren die ersten Worte, die David in den Sinn kamen, als sein Geist wieder halbwegs in die Gänge kam. Er hatte den Punk zu gerne verprügeln wollen, ihm die Scheiße aus dem Leib treten, doch nun war er der Angearschte. Nur ein Fingerzucken trennte ihn von der befriedigenden Vorstellung, im Blut des miesen Arschlochs zu stehen und sich an seinem Leid zu ergötzen, und der endlosen, ewigen Leere. „Setzen Sie sich!“, verlangte der Punk. David gehorchte, ohne darüber nachzudenken. „Wenn Sie Geld wollen, Sie können alles haben.“ Die Worte sprudelten aus ihm heraus, schienen das einzig Logische zu sein, dass einzig Beständige. In diesem Moment, in dem alles seine Sinnhaftigkeit verlor, da er – David Muler, der so vieles erreicht und noch so viel vor sich hatte – mit einer Waffe bedroht wurde, die alles, was ihn ausmachte, binnen einer Sekunde auslöschen konnte, war Geld das einzige, was noch an Bodenständigkeit behielt. Wenn es ihm bisher alles gegeben und geebnet hatte, warum sollte es ihn dann nicht auch in dieser Situation retten? „Ich will Ihr Geld nicht.“ Die Worte brauchten einen Moment, ehe sie in Davids Bewusstsein sickerten. Hatte der Kerl gerade wirklich gesagt, dass er kein Geld wollte? Das war unmöglich! Jeder wollte Geld! Kriege wurden wegen Geld geführt, wie konnte man es da nicht wollen? Er verarschte ihn, ja natürlich, so musst es sein. Der Punk wollte spielen, ein wenig Spaß haben, ehe er ihn ausnahm und mit der fetten Beute davonzog. ''Oder er ist verrückt. Durchgedreht. Die Drogen vernebeln ihm das Hirn, er wird mich einfach erschießen, dann meine Frau und schließlich sich selbst. ''Seltsamerweise beunruhigte ihn diese nüchterne Feststellung nicht. Vielleicht gab es noch Hoffnung. Die Waffe ignorierend – wenn der Kerl kein Geld wollte, war eh alles verloren, da er ihm nichts anderes anbieten konnte – drehte David sich suchend nach hinten um. Was er sah, ließ ihn an seinen Verstand zweifeln. Wo der Zug gerade eben noch gefüllt war von Menschen, die ihr trostloses, graues Leben führten, auf dem Weg nach Hause oder zur Arbeit waren, war er nun leer. Er, seine Frau und der Punk waren die letzten Fahrgäste, die in tiefer Nacht durch die Finsternis fuhren. Denn nun, da David darauf achtete, stellte er fest, dass sie nicht mehr durch die Innenstadt fuhren, sondern durch das Nirgendwo. Dabei verkehrte dieser Zug überhaupt nicht außerhalb der Stadt. „Also David“, setzte der Punk an. „habe ich jetzt ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit?“ '''Ein Spiel ' ' „Was wird hier gespielt?“ David war immer noch ruhig. Nicht etwa, weil er glaubte, dies alles hier sei nur ein Traum – dafür kam es ihm zu realistisch vor – sondern weil Panik ihm keine Hilfe sein würde. Wenn er hier lebend rauskommen wollte – und das wollte er! – dann musste er Ruhe bewahren und diesen Penner überrumpeln, sobald er unaufmerksam wurde. „Schlagen Sie es sich aus dem Kopf, David, ich bin schneller als Sie.“ Der Punk wirkte weder überheblich noch verrückt. Er schien einfach nur von sich selbst überzeugt zu sein. „Woher kennen Sie meinen Namen?“ „Spielt keine Rolle.“ Er wandte sich Davids Frau zu. „Sie haben noch nicht auf meine Frage geantwortet. Ist alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen?“ In Schockstarre verfallen, nickte sie stumm und ohne die Regung einer leisesten Emotion zu zeigen. „Natürlich ist es das“, sagte der Punk. „Was sollten Sie auch sonst sagen? Die Wahrheit würde nur in Schmerzen für Sie enden, nicht wahr?“ „Lassen Sie meine Frau in Frieden“, knurrte David, nicht, weil er sie verteidigen wollte, sondern weil er es hasste, wenn man sich ihr und nicht ihm zuwendete. „So wie Sie sie in Frieden lassen?“ Er lachte kurz humorlos auf. „Also gut David, wir spielen jetzt ein kleines Spiel. Ich werde Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen und Sie werden nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen ehrlich antworten. Wenn sie mich anlügen, erschieße ich Sie. Klingt simpel, oder?“ „Sie sind verrückt.“ Angstschweiß sammelte sich unter den Handflächen Davids und auf seiner Stirn. Noch verfiel er nicht in Panik, noch hatte er sich unter Kontrolle. Sein Herz schlug halbwegs ruhig, das war ein Anfang. Der Punk verzog missbilligend die Mundwinkel. „Mag sein, aber das spielt hier auch keine Rolle. Ich bin der Kerl mit der Waffe in der Hand und Sie sitzen zusammen mit Ihrer Frau alleine in einem Zug, der nicht anhalten wird, ehe wir unser kleines Spiel gespielt haben oder sie tot sind. Mein Geisteszustand ist dabei nicht von Bedeutung. Der Ihrige jedoch umso mehr.“ David verstand überhaupt nichts mehr, aber das musste er auch nicht. Er musste nur lebend hier rauskommen und diesem Arschloch dabei nach Möglichkeit eine Lektion erteilen. „Also“, sagte der Punk. „Fangen wir an. Frage eins: Misshandeln Sie ihre Frau?“ Darüber musste David nicht nachdenken. „Nein.“ „Nein?“ Den Kopf schieflegend, musterte der Punk ihn ganz genau. Sein Blick wanderte zu seiner Frau und wieder zurück. „Sind Sie sich sicher? Sie sieht ziemlich verstört aus, und das schon, seit sie beide hier eingestiegen sind.“ Woher wollte der Kerl das wissen? Er hatte doch geschlafen! Egal, Konzentration. „Ich misshandle meine Frau nicht“, erklärte David noch einmal, mit absoluter Selbstüberzeugung in der Stimme. Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen nickte der Punk. „Sehr gut David. Wirklich, sehr, sehr gut. Sie sind so von ihrem verqueren Gerechtigkeitssinn überzeugt, dass Sie tatsächlich selbst glauben, dass Sie ihre Frau nicht misshandeln, sondern ihr nur das Leid zuteilwerden lassen, was sie verdient hat. Sie haben die Wahrheit gesagt, Sie dürfen weiter zu Runde zwei.“ Tief durchatmend, ersparte sich David eine Erwiderung. Es hätte ja eh nichts genutzt. Der Kerl würde nicht aufhören, ehe er sein Spiel zu Ende gespielt hatte oder ihm eine Möglichkeit eingefallen war, hier ohne eine Kugel im Kopf rauszukommen. Der Punk betrachtete eingehend Davids Frau. Er machte den Eindruck, als würde er völlig wegdriften, doch das Risiko schien David zu groß, nach der Waffe zu greifen und sie ihm abzunehmen. Wenige Sekunden später sprach der Punk wieder, ohne den Blick von der Frau abzuwenden. „Zweite Frage – keine Sorge, es sind nicht viele – vergewaltigen Sie Ihre Frau?“ Die Zeit schien einen Moment still zu stehen. Was sollte das, woher wusste er das? Riet der Kerl einfach ins Blaue hinein, und wenn ja, woher wollte er dann wissen, ob David die Wahrheit sagte? Anderseits hatte er seinen Namen gewusst. Wer konnte schon sagen, was er noch alles von ihm wusste. Vielleicht war er ihm nachgestohlen, hatte ihn beobachtet, war eine Art Stalker… Mach dich nicht lächerlich!, ''mahnte er sich. Ein dreckiger Punk sollte ein Stalker sein? Ihn – David Muler – wochenlang verfolgt und beobachtet haben, ohne dass er es mitbekam? Nein, diese Begegnung hier war Zufall, genauso, wie die Fragen willkürlich gestellt wurden. Nach Vergewaltigung zu fragen, war vermutlich die logische Anschlussfrage, wenn man sich zuvor nach Missbrauch erkundigt hatte. Ein siegessicheres Lächeln huschte über Davids Lippen, er hatte den Penner durchschaut. „Nein.“ Ein lauter Knall durchriss die Luft, gefolgt von splitterndem Glas. Der Schmerz kam mit Verzögerung, stechend und brennend heiß. David riss schreiend den Arm hoch, legte die Hand auf das blutende, vermutlich zerfetzte Ohr. Irgendwann beruhigte er sich, wimmerte unter den Schmerzen, aber schrie wenigstens nicht mehr wie ein Baby. Seine Frau starrte noch immer unter Schock geradeaus, nicht einmal der donnernde Schuss hatte sie aufwecken können. „Das war ein Warnschuss, David“, erklärte der Punk. „Die nächste Kugel wird tödlich.“ „Ok“, jaulte David, er hasste sich für die Schwäche, die er zeigte. „Ich habe verstanden.“ „Gut. Also, noch einmal: Vergewaltigen Sie Ihre Frau?“ „Ja!“ Er schrie das Wort förmlich heraus, um es endlich loszuwerden. Seltsamerweise ging es ihm danach ein wenig besser. „Dritte Frage: Warum?“ Ungläubig schaute David auf, der Punk sah ihn immer noch nicht an, sondern musterte ausdruckslos seine Frau. „Wie bitte?“ „Ich fragte, warum Sie Ihre Frau vergewaltigen, David.“ Er sprach klar, selbstsicher. Das war kein Punk, kein Obdachloser. Wen hatte David sich zum Feind gemacht, der ihn bestrafen wollte? Vielleicht sollte er eher fragen, wen er sich nicht zum Feind gemacht hatte. ''Ich werde hier nicht sterben. Ich werde den Wichser finden, der mir diesen Kerl aufgehalst hat und ihn zur Strecke bringen! '' „David? Ich bin ein sehr geduldiger Mensch, aber auch meine Geduld endet irgendwann. Also, warum vergewaltigen Sie ihre Frau?“ Er konnte unmöglich darauf antworten! „Sie können.“ „Was?“ „Sie können mir darauf antworten, sie müssen nur ehrlich zu sich selbst sein.“ Las der Kerl seine Gedanken? Das war unmöglich! ''Reiß dich zusammen! ''Es gab eine logische Erklärung für all das. ''Ja, sicher, genauso wie es eine dafür gibt, dass ich mich in einem Zug befinde, der eigentlich durch die Stadt und nicht durch das Niemandsland fahren sollte. '' „Ich…“, setzte David an, sammelte sich, leckte sich nervös über die Lippen und begann von vorne. „Ich… kann sonst keinen Sex mit ihr haben“, schloss er. Sein Herz raste, die Schmerzen waren vergessen. Er hatte es ausgesprochen. Der Punk nickte knapp. „Eine sehr diplomatische Formulierung dafür, dass Sie keinen hochkriegen, wenn Sie ihre Frau nicht mit Gewalt zum Sex zwingen, David.“ „Ich habe Ihre Frage beantwortet, verdammt noch mal, was wollen Sie denn noch?“, brüllte David. „Sie haben recht, das war unfair. Als Ausgleich verdienen Sie sich eine kurze Verschnaufpause und das Recht, eine Gegenfrage zu stellen.“ Eine Gegenfrage? Das war seine Chance! „Jede Frage?“ „Was Sie wollen.“ „Wer hat sie beauftragt?“ Wenn er das wusste, wenn er das erfuhr, würde er denjenigen finden und ihn leiden lassen. „Niemand.“ David traute seinen Ohren nicht. „Sie haben gesagt, ich darf Sie alles fragen!“ „Und das haben Sie getan.“ „Aber Sie waren nicht ehrlich!“ „Oh doch, das war ich. Ich kann nichts dafür, dass sie nicht akzeptieren können, dass diese Begegnung hier nichts mit den Feinden zu tun hat, die sie sich in ihrem bisherigen Leben gemacht haben. Allerdings möchte ich an dieser Stelle empfehlen, sich vor eben diesen in Acht zu nehmen. Das heißt, sofern Sie hier lebend rauskommen.“ Das war unmöglich, völlig verrückt, und das Schlimmste: David glaubte es auch noch. „Vierte Frage.“ Die Verschnaufpause war vorbei. „Warum glauben Sie, ist ihre Potenz derart eingeschränkt?“ ''Das kann nicht sein Ernst sein! ''„Ich weiß es nicht.“ Das war die ehrlichste Antwort, die er sich abringen konnte, auch wenn er dafür vermutlich eine Kugel kassieren würde. „Gut“, erwiderte der Punk. „Es ist nichts Verwerfliches daran, etwas nicht zu wissen, und noch besser ist es, sich diese Unwissenheit eingestehen zu können. Aber wissen Sie was, David? Ich denke, wir können dieser Frage auf den Grund gehen.“ Darüber musste David doch tatsächlich auflachen. Die Waffe, die noch immer auf ihn gerichtet war, geriet mehr und mehr in den Hintergrund. Diese ganze Situation war so verrückt, dass er glaubte, langsam selbst den Verstand zu verlieren. „Wollen Sie mein Psychotherapeut werden, oder was?“ „Nein. Aber vielleicht sollten Sie sich einen suchen.“ „Was?“ Je weiter das hier ging, desto seltsamer wurde es. „Meinen Sie nicht, dass professionelle Hilfe Ihnen guttun würde? Sie haben mir eben gestanden, dass sie nur Sex mit ihrer Frau haben können, wenn Sie sie vergewaltigen. Finden Sie das etwa normal?“ Nein, natürlich tat er das nicht, aber bisher hatte er sich darüber auch nie wirklich Gedanken gemacht. Seine Frau, die dumme Ziege, die er regelmäßig verprügelte, weil sie es einfach brauchte, war für ihn nicht mehr als ein Objekt, das er benutzte. So wie er alle Menschen auf die eine oder andere Art nur benutzte. Er war nicht normal, er hatte einen psychischen Knacks, ohne Frage. „Ich sehe, wir machen Fortschritte“, ein zufriedenes Lächeln huschte über die Lippen des Punks. „Nächste Frage: Wurden Sie als Kind sexuell misshandelt?“ Davids Herz setzte aus, Bilder schossen ihm in den Kopf. Bilder einer alten, aber kräftigen Hand, die ihn bestimmt dazu zwang, Dinge zu tun, die er nicht tun wollte. „Ja“, antwortete er rein automatisch, wie eine Maschine. Sein Geist war abgetaucht, in Erinnerungen versunken. Was an der Oberfläche blieb, war ein Autopilot, der Fragen beantwortete, während er sich tief in seinem Inneren in einem Morast aus jahrelanger Qual suhlte. „Wer war es?“ „Meine Tante.“ „Haben Sie je mit jemandem darüber gesprochen?“ „Meinen Eltern.“ „Haben Sie ihnen geholfen?“ „Nein. Mein Vater hat mich für die Lügen, die ich erzähle, verprügelt, und meine Mutter hat nicht gewagt, ihm zu widersprechen.“ „Wie oft waren Sie bei Ihrer Tante?“ „Jeden Sommer, wenn meine Eltern für mehrere Wochen in den Urlaub fuhren.“ „Ich verstehe. Sie können jetzt wieder auftauchen, David.“ Und das tat er. Wie ein Ertrinkender kämpfte er sich aus dem tosenden Meer aus Bildern hervor. Strampelte mit den Beinen, schlug mit den Armen, hielt die Luft krampfhaft an, bis er endlich an die Oberfläche brach, Sauerstoff in seine Lungen pumpte und zu weinen begann, über das Glück, noch am Leben zu sein. David schlug die Hände vors Gesicht, er wimmerte, er schluchzte, er weinte all die Jahre hinaus, die er das Böse in sich verschlossen hatte. Als er die Hände nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wieder herabsenkte, merkte er gar nicht, wie er sein eigenes Blut über die Hälfte seines Gesichts verschmiert hatte. Er hob den Blick, sah den Punk an, der sich nun wieder ihm zugewandt hatte. „Erleichtert?“, fragte dieser. David nickte stumm. Ja, er war erleichtert. Oh Gott, wie erleichtert er war! „Gut, dann wird es jetzt wohl Zeit, ihre Frau zu wecken.“ Er streckte die Hand aus, hielt sie neben das Ohr der Frau und schnippte einmal. '''In ihrer Hand ' ' ' Davids Frau wurde schlagartig aus ihrer Trance geweckt. Doch trotz der Tatsache, dass sie die ganze Zeit unter Schock gestanden hatte, wirkte sie weder irritiert noch verwundert über die aktuelle Situation. Mit ausdruckslosem Blick drehte sie sich zu David. „Sie hat alles mitgehört“, erklärte der Punk. „Sie weiß nun Bescheid. Weiß, warum Sie ihr das all die Jahre angetan haben. Weiß, dass sie nur kompensiert haben, was Ihnen selbst angetan wurde. Die Frage, die bleibt, lautet: Finden Sie das fair, David?“ Voller Überzeugung schüttelte er den Kopf. Auch, wenn er immer noch keine Liebe für diese Frau empfand und vermutlich nie empfinden würde. Auch, wenn sie ihm immer noch egal war, so, wie ihm alle Menschen egal waren, weil er einfach nicht dazu fähig war, Gefühle für jemanden zu entwickeln, empfand er seine Taten ihr gegenüber nicht als fair. „In Ordnung. Sie haben all meine Fragen ehrlich beantwortet, David, ich bin stolz auf Sie. Was nun folgt, liegt nicht mehr in meiner Hand, und auch nicht in Ihrer, was das anbelangt.“ Er machte eine kurze Pause, nahm die Waffe runter, umfasste den Lauf mit der anderen Hand und reichte sie der Frau. „Es liegt in Ihrer.“ Ohne hinzusehen, griff sie nach der Waffe. Endstation ' ' Sie würde ihn erschießen, dessen war David sich sicher. Und verdiente er das nicht auch? Für das, was er ihr angetan hatte? Er würde sich nicht wehren, nicht um Gnade flehen. „Du brauchst Hilfe, David“, sagte seine Frau kühl. „Das, was dir angetan wurde, ist grausam, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass der richtige Arzt und die richtige Behandlung das wieder hinbekommen. Jemand wird dir helfen.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur ich werde das nicht sein, denn ich kann das nicht länger.“ Ohne Vorwarnung hob sie die Waffe, richtete sie sich selbst an die Schläfe und, noch ehe David „Nein!“, brüllen konnte, drückte sie ab. Der ohrenbetäubende Knall verging so schnell, wie er kam. Das Blut und die Gehirnmasse, die an die Zuginnenwand und die Fenster geklatscht wurden, hingegen nicht. Ihr Körper sackte leblos in sich zusammen. „Sie ist tot…“ hauchte David, fassungslos auf den toten Körper starrend. „Oh mein Gott, sie ist tot…“ Er wandte sich zur anderen Seite und übergab sich mitten auf den Boden. Nachdem er damit fertig war, fühlte er sich nur noch leer, sowohl physisch als auch psychisch. Auf sein eigenes Erbrochenes herabblickend bekam David nicht mit, wie der Punk sich erhob. Er sah ihn erst, als zwei blitzblanke Schuhpaare direkt in sein Sichtfeld und damit in sein halbverdautes Mittagessen traten. Als David den Kopf hob, traute er seinen Augen kaum. Von dem zerschlissenen, dreckigen Penner, war nichts mehr zu sehen. Der Mantel war strahlend weiß, das Hemd elegant und ordentlich, die Hose wie neu, die Haare gepflegt. Und die Augen immer noch schwarz und weiß. „So wie ich das sehe“, sagte der „Punk“, „haben sie jetzt mehrere Möglichkeiten, David. Sie können die Waffe nehmen und sich selbst in den Kopf schießen, Sie können damit auf mich schießen, Sie können hier sitzen und für den Rest Ihres Lebens stagnieren, oder aber Sie können Ihr restliches Leben in die Hand nehmen und noch etwas daraus machen. Die Entscheidung und deren Konsequenzen liegen ganz bei Ihnen.“ „Und was ist mit Ihnen?“ Warum stellte er eine solche sinnbefreite Frage? Er wusste es nicht, wusste gar nichts mehr. Als die Lichter der Stadt, gleißend durch die Fenster fielen und der Zug an der nächsten Station quietschend zum Halten kam, wusste David nicht zuletzt wegen den wenigen Passagieren, die plötzlich wieder hier bei ihm saßen, dass er erwacht war. Ebenso wusste er aber auch, dass seine Frau noch immer tot hinter ihm lag. Nun, er war sich ziemlich sicher. Er hörte sie zumindest nicht, aber dass musste ja nichts heißen, schließlich hatte er ihr oft genug die Worte zurück in ihren Mund geprügelt. „Ich“, sagte der Punk, der immer noch da war, plötzlich aber normale, braune Augen hatte und ein wenig irritiert dreinblickte, „werde jetzt gehen, Alter, muss meinen Anschluss bekommen.“ Er hob die eine Hand, um ein Peace-Zeichen zum Abschied zu machen, und die andere, um aus seiner halbleeren Bierflasche zu trinken, ehe er einfach verschwand und den Zug verließ. Ihm hinterherblickend bemerkte David noch, dass sein Mantel wieder zerschlissen war, ebenso wie seine restlichen Klamotten. Die verfilzten Haare wehten im Wind, während er aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand. ''Ich habe mein Leben, meine Entscheidungen und die daraus resultierenden Konsequenzen in der Hand, ''dachte David, während er sich zu seiner Frau umdrehte, um sich den Konsequenzen zu stellen. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Sci-Fi